


Pretty Little Boy, Pretty Little Psycho

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [27]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Chatting & Messaging, Identity Reveal, Insults, M/M, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Photography, Plot Twists, Predator/Prey, Revelations, Revenge, Surprise Ending, Trapped, Twink Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Man finds boy.Man chats with boy.Man meets boy.Boy turns the tables.Man begs for his life.





	Pretty Little Boy, Pretty Little Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> I love my creative mind. Sorry for mistakes!

cameraman44: **You nervous?**

_boytoy16: About what? Finally getting to meet you?_

**cameraman44: Among other things... ;)**

_boytoy16: Omg, you're so bad! Seriously, I'm okay. It's all okay. I'm not scared._

**cameraman44: How long are your parents out of town again?**

_boytoy16: 4 days. Gives us plenty of time to get to know each other up close. I got the directions to your place you gave me._

**cameraman44: Can't wait for you to get here so I can take some pics of you. The ones you sent aren't quite...well, good. No offense, but you need a professional to perfectly capture your beauty.**

_boytoy16: Assuming you're the professional? Lol. You'd BETTER film me with that camera._

**cameraman44: Damn right.**

_boytoy16: Okay, I'm gonna hop in the shower._

**cameraman44: Can I come?**

_boytoy16: Silly! :) I thought about sending nudes, but I changed my mind. See ya soon!_

**cameraman44: You little tease. ;)**

****

Brian looks at himself in the mirror again, adjusting his hair just right. He's gotta look presentable for the young gentleman who's gonna ring that bell any minute. Brian has been talking to Jared for a few weeks, getting a feel for him. There's an emotional connection there as well, though just a bit under the surface.

It's not like he's done this before with other boys, oh no. He has, he just hasn't been caught yet. The way they plead for him to stop, to let them go gives Brian so much pleasure. They never tell, ever. It just makes all of this so fucking satisfying. Eventually, the doorbell rings. Brian winks into the mirror before making his way towards the door.

Once he opens it, his eyes widen. Damn, this boy is gonna be one tough cookie to crack. There's Jared, small and smiling up at him, hazel eyes gleaming with a certain beautiful innocence that Brian wants to manipulate and destroy. Once Jared leaves this house, he'll be a changed kid. A filthy brat with his virginity still intact. Fuuuuck.

"Brian." Jared grins, hopping up to hug him. He's so soft, so warm.

The grown man squeezes him, making sure to shut the door. "Jared. Hey. God, you look...better than the pictures." He spots Jared's travel satchel. "I see you've come prepared."

"Yup! Toothbrush and clothes, though I'm sure I won't have a need for the latter this whole weekend, am I right?"

Damn, this fucking kid! Brian just laughs it off, leading Jared into the living room. They pass by the various photographs on the wall, which Jared admires. Many different models that Brian's photographed over the years. All male, all men he's had some form of sexual contact with. He imagines Jared as the next, willingly sprawled out across the king sized bed in nothing but a towel and looking into the camera lenses.

Once they reach the den, Brian sits on the couch, tapping at the spot next to him. Jared takes the hint, and plops down right there, practically throwing himself into Brian's lap. This is getting good actually. He originally thought Jared would be hesitant, or maybe even a little shy, but he's basically fawning over him. Not that he's complaining about it.

"Have a hard time getting here?"

"Nah, it was easy. I got a ride."

"Oh? Who from? Your boyfriend?"

Jared blushes. It's cute. "I don't have one, silly. It was just some guy who was kind enough to give me a ride, that's all."

Brian looks at Jared, licking his lips. "What'd you do to him for him to get you here?"

"Nothing, you perv!" Jared squeals, nudging him with his shoulder. "I just gave him 20 bucks. He was hot though."

"Was he hotter than me?"

"No one..." Jared says quietly, putting his face closer to Brian's. "Is hotter than you." He pulls away at the last second, hopping up into the kitchen. "I'm gonna make us some drinks, and get accustomed to the place. Don't you move, Mister."

Brian laughs, but he doesn't say a single word further. Not with the raging hard on in his jeans. Damn, this boy is hotter than sin in real form. Jared's just so fucking gorgeous, so sinful, but so pure. Brian quickly switches on the radio while Jared is gone, flicking through the stations until he's found one to fit the mood; slow and sultry.

"Wow, you've got the good stuff!" He hears Jared yell from the kitchen. "I am officially impressed."

"Yeah? Well, wait until you see the rest of the house." Brian hums. "The bedroom, specifically."

"Someone's eager."

"Someone's a tease."

"Guilty."

Soon, Jared comes back with two glasses of...orange juice? Brian takes his glass, and takes a sip. Oh, okay, so not just orange juice. It's an ingredient though; Jared's made Screwdrivers. How quaint. He's pleasantly surprised that a 16 year old can hold their liquor. Brian feels like he's won the fucking jackpot with this. He toasts with the boy, and they began to drink.

Once finished, Jared burps loud, and it echoes through the house. Brian stares at him, and they began laughing. That was cute! Jared giggles, setting his empty glass on the coffee table.

"You know," The kid starts. "You owe me something."

Brian raises his eyebrow. This just got a little bit more interesting. "Oh, I do? Do tell."

Jared points to Brian's very expensive camera which holds pictures of underage boys inside. The teen strips off his red hoodie, showing off his all black tank top. Holy Hell. "You owe me some pics, Stud."

Oh.

This is it.

Brian nods, lifting himself off the couch, and towards his camera. Once he grabs it, he blinks three times; his vision is a little fucked up. Strange. Nevertheless, he commands Jared to stay where he is on the couch, looking delicious as ever. The music on the radio vamps up, playing some sexy techno bullshit that the kids listen to today.

Jared poses for the camera suggestively, touching his body, and feeling on himself. Brian's turned on...but he's also feeling woozy. His head is spinning like he's had too much to drink, but he's only had one glass. Jared stands on the couch, dancing slowly, sexually. Brian demands for him to stop, but Jared keeps going. He holds onto one of his chairs for support, but he falls.

He blacks out.

****

Everything is...fuzzy. The air, the taste in his mouth, his memory. All of it just...fuzzy. Brian's eyes flutter open, then closed, then open again. He's in the living room, sitting on a chair. What the Hell happened to him? Was it all just a dream? Where's Jared? There's no sound in here anymore; the radio's off. Brian groans, trying to get up, but he finds that he can't.

No. Why?

He can't move. He looks down to see that his arms and legs are tied to the chair with very strong rope. What the fuck!? This shit is fucked up! Who's done this!? Is Jared okay!? Brian attempts to scream, but there's duct tape around his mouth, muffling his cries for help. Unexpectedly, Jared comes out of the shadows with a grim expression. Brian stops yelling when he sees him.

"Well, well, well. He's awake."

"Yrph! Mrhkhgph!"

Jared rolls his eyes, annoyed. He rips the tape from Brian's mouth. "Sorry. I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"What the fuck are you doing, Jared!?" He shouts. "This isn't funny!"

"Oh, yes, I'm well aware that what I'm doing isn't funny. It's fucking hilarious."

"What--What is this?" Brian tries to laugh it off. He tries to convince himself it's not really happening. "Some teenage joke?"

Jared glares at him, and that's when Brian knows. All that delightful innocence from earlier is gone. Every giggle, every smile, everything good about Jared has been erased. There's nothing there now but a dangerous boy with death in his eyes. A boy that's seen through the bowels of Hell and beyond and survived.

"Teenage? Yes." Jared grasps Brian's jaw roughly. "Joke? No."

"Jared, please--"

"Shut up."

"Look, there's some money hidden underneath my dresser! Take it, Jared! It's yours!"

"I said shut up."

"Jared, you don't have to do this--!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Brian pants, afraid. "That's...that's your name, isn't it?"

Jared laughs. He laughs until he holds his sides. However, once he's done laughing, he sheds a small tear. There's nothing funny about this anymore. "You really don't recognize me, do you? I mean, why would you? I was only a little younger. See, who I am doesn't matter. It's who you are that does. I know about the boys you raped, screwed, touched, strangled, and photographed, but I don't care about them. I'm not here for them. I'm here for what you did...to me."

Brian blinks again. He's not sure of what's being discussed right now. Yes, someone has discovered his secrets, but this boy...this unknown boy in front of him who claims to know him is...this can't be right. Though, there is something very familiar about him in this light.

"Who are you?" He asks.

The tears continue to fall down Jared's face. "I was 14. You were nice. You told me that I was special, that I mattered. That my dad and my brother loved me. That you loved me. I confided in you, and you stole my everything about myself that I loved. You robbed me of my innocence, my purity. You hurt me, and I've been trying my fucking hardest to track you down, and make. You. Pay."

Brian immediately recognizes him, though he went by a different name. It escapes him. He tries again, afraid of what may come next. "I'm sorry, okay? What I did was wrong. I never should have hurt you, or those other boys. Please...just let me...let me go. I'll turn myself in, and I'll never mention you were ever here."

Jared shakes his head. He looks lost, broken. "That's not good enough." He reaches into his satchel, pulling out a handgun. Brian quivers at the sight. Jared circles behind him, holding the gun to his right temple. "You are sick. I've killed a lot of monsters in my life, but you are by far the worst. I've been dreaming of this moment for two years. About what I'd say, anout what I'd do...but I think it's just better if I--"

_Bang!_

"Just pulled the trigger."

It's done. Brian's dead, and he can't hurt anyone anymore.

****

_"How's it goin'? You done?"_

"Yeah, I cleaned up, make it look like a suicide. Come get me, De."

_"On my way, Baby Boy."_

****

Dean pulls up to the house, honking the horn for his little brother. The boy rushes up into the car, snuggling next to the only man that holds his heart. Dean drives down the road, arm wrapped firmly around his younger brother.

"He can't hurt you anymore, Sammy. It's over."

Sam rests his head on Dean's shoulder, closing his eyes. "It's over."

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaas, big reveal! ❤


End file.
